1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicle ignition lock and transmission shift lock and more particularly to a mechanism for controlling such locks in an interlocked relation to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mechanism for controlling transmission shift lock in relation to vehicle ignition lock is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 64-46824 or Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 60-135352. In such prior art mechanisms, a control cable or cable mechanism is utilized to interconnect the vehicle ignition lock mechanism and the transmission shift lock mechanism.
In either of the prior art mechanisms, the control cable or cable mechanism is subjected to tension when the shift lever is operated for shifting from the Park position under a condition in which the vehicle ignition lock mechanism is locked or when the ignition key is operated for rotation into the lock position under a condition in which the transmission shift lock mechanism is locked.